


A Day On The Throne (Loki/Reader)

by DarthSuki



Series: Suki's Guilty pleasure Reader Inserts [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Consensual Submission, Fluff, Heavy Owning, Multi, Pet Play, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Submission, posession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 07:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthSuki/pseuds/DarthSuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is a good day when Loki smiles. They are rare days now, problems having arisen in the outer realms, but they are good days in any account. And it is an even better day when you see those smiles, how his lips pull and curl upwards on his face, how his green eyes glisten with that mysterious amusement that you had grown so much so love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day On The Throne (Loki/Reader)

Note: For the full experience, please use some form of word/writing program to find/replace the following insets with your own personal data.

e/c = Eye Color  
h/c = Hair Color  
h/l = Hair Length/description (wavy, shaggy, soft)  
y/n = Your Name  
y/t = Boy, Girl, or Pup/Kitty/Pet/Slave

 

It is a good day when Loki smiles. They are rare days now, problems having arisen in the outer realms, but they are good days in any account. And it is an even better day when you see those smiles, how his lips pull and curl upwards on his face, how his green eyes glisten with that mysterious amusement that you had grown so much so love. Those are normally the days when he allows you more freedom. Though for the most part you are always kept in his grasp and close by with your metal leash still connected to your small collar (Loki had gotten you a new one just last week; it's so nice and snug around your neck), you might find on the occasional instance that he will lean down from his place at the throne and gently unclasp the metal ring from your collar. Even then you are at his feet, sitting with calm obedience with your cheek pressed gently on his shin, your knees tucked in just as he likes while you keep next to him, always.

It is those days that you find the utmost love in kneeling close to him, sitting between his open legs as he is calmly laying back in the golden throne, his eyes always open and deep into some thought or another whilst listening to the words of an informer or advisor. Attack this, plan for that, don't ever worry about whatever. It was just all words, words that Loki had to worry about. He never allowed you the spare thought to think about such worries. How he would always run a gentle hand through your h/l h/c hair and whisper soft words of comfort into your ear, if you would grow restless and needing of his touch and climb up into his lap.

And today is just as any other day, though it is special in its own sense. Master Loki is smiling, his lips wide and happy. You don't know exactly know why he is smiling as he is, but you never question why, it's just a simple knowing of enjoying it. It is better anyways not to ask questions, unless you want to get him angry and give out punishments. And such things are never nice with Loki. One time when you were especially bad (speaking up out of turn, and against Master's opinions of all else; such a naughty y/t you were) and he hadn't allowed you at his side for almost a whole week. Instead, you had been forced to stay in your and his room, though each night you had been denied the ability to crawl into bed next to Master and curl up beside him. To say the least, another punishment isn't wanted in the slightest. So, from then and now you never ask questions about anything Loki does. You simply enjoy.

So you are at his feet this morning, happily rubbing your cheek against the firmness of his shin next to your head. His legs are spread for you to sit between them, while he speaks to one of his counselmen. They are talking about some nonsense or another, to which you honestly have little care. Loki is just warm again your cheek and you are happy. He seems to notice the aspect, for when you smile and purr he reaches a lazy hand down to pet you. His fingers are warm and gentle, rubbing into your scalp with ease, messaging every worry out of your mind.

Eventually the speaking stops and the unfamiliar man walks away, leaving you and Master Loki alone once again. And it makes you happy, always, being alone with him. 

"Come here, my pet," He whispers lightly, tapping a single palm against one of his thighs in a call for you. Without hesitation your body crawls into his lap and onto the throne, face instantly moving to nuzzle against his chest. His green eyes roll down your body once, enjoying the simple view of your skin in the short skirt and tight shirt he always made you wear for him. It is comfortable (he made sure of that the first day you put it on for him, his gentle concern always bringing a bright blush to your cheeks), and it allows you to move and turn over onto your back over his legs, happily revealing your belly for him to stroke. He does so with lazy intent, the back of one hand rubbing over your navel, stomach, hips, and a mewl of joy slowly hums from your quivering lips. Oh, it is so nice when Master touches you, when he feels your body.

"Ahh, you are such a good little y/t, my y/n." He whispered lovingly as his hand pressed and moved against you. You happily mewl once more in response, to which the god and king before you, Master, can smile once more at. "Yes. I noticed how obedient you were, my little one. So good for your master, you always are. How shall I reward you for such good behavior y/n?"

You blink in genuine surprise upon Master's words; he almost never asks for anything than what he desires, which isn't a bad thing at all. It's simply something unfamiliar. The last time you recall that he had asked similar of you was when you were first claimed by the king, new to the throne of Asgard. He had been in need of a companion, one to keep and care for, and of all the Midgardians to choose he had picked you. And it was that very same night that he claimed your body and mind, making soft whimpers and mewls drip from your lips as you promised, "Yours Master, only yours...." He had asked how you desired it, ensuring that every touch and caress was filled only with your consent, but laced with his possession.

Nobody touches what is his. You know this as truth. He has never allowed another person to touch you, and for that you are happy. To know that you only belong to him is one of the nicest, warmest feelings against your heart.

So when you hear the question from his lips upon the prospect of getting a reward from him, your bright e/c eyes slowly widen in curious shock, cheeks coloring a deep red.

"A r-reward, Master Loki?" You asked warily, voice a soft whimper. Loki smiles. He looks as if he's regarding a small, confused child. A single one of his hands press against your head, his fingers pulling through your h/c locks.

"Of course; you have been such a good y/t for me as of late, I see no reason why not. So tell me what you desire, my little one." His words are kind and warm, and they do nothing but make you smile. After a moment of simple shyness, you pull yourself up on his lap, facing him and on your knees, palms laying submissively on his chest.

"I...I want nothing, master," You say with your e/c orbs downcast. Loki grunts lightly, making you look almost instantly back up to him. A hand is at the back of your head, rubbing lightly, petting you through your hair. You lean back into the touch, but a sudden nip of Loki's teeth against your throat make you freeze.

"Nonsense," He whispers against your soft skin, his lips tracing up and down your throat, made vulnerable by the tilt of your head. "Everybody yearns for something at any time." He finally allows you to tilt your head back and you stare into his green eyes, looking into their emerald depths for his meaning. They nearly bubbled with hunger, a deep, primal sort that could not be sated with food and drink alone.

There are so many things you want to ask him, so many dark secrets only lovers could ask, but your voice bumbles and your face lights up with a flush. "I...I only wish for a kiss." You wind up speaking the first, albeit stupid thing that comes to your mind.

Loki almost blinks in surprise. "A...just a kiss?" He ponders lightly, the tilt of his head in confusion obvious that you have taken him by surprise in your asking. He seems to think about it for a moment, but you continue on.

"I...yes, just a kiss, Master Loki. You...you have not simply kissed me in long, and I...." You pause, hands and fingers pulling at his armor, shyly, softly, unsure how to continue. But Loki seems eager and curious to hear you, for he presses you onward, the gentle press of his fingers at the back of your soft neck his way of forcing you forward. A gulp moves down your throat, and you try to hide your blushing face by nuzzling it into Loki's throat. "I wish for us to simply be close. I would like that greatly right now." Though your first reaction had been out of a flustered shyness, the information is still true. It has been long since the two of you have just shared a gentle softness between one another, more than master and owned. Not something owned and forced, but of lovers. In the passing days and weeks, you have felt that bond waning and burning dry, as if Loki has been growing more and more distant.

It isn't a lie to say.

Loki blinks once and looks at your small, soft face, deep into the wide honesty flowing from your e/c orbs. After another bit of time the man sighs, then brushes his other hand down your arm. Skin prickles and shivers from his touch, always so soft when he was thinking, wondering.

"If that is only what you wish for," He starts lowly, eyes closed. Then he leans his face towards your own, the air catching with tension before lips are touching, chastely, with a near virgin sense of gingerness. And it only lasts for a second, but in that one moment of blissful fire you feel your heart skip and your stomach flip. It as if there is both fire and ice behind the contact against him. Energy seeming to nip at your very tongue, you quickly force yourself closer, mouths mashing together before he has the chance to pull more than an inch away from you. Though it is seemingly what he expected for his pet to do, for Loki quickly smiles into the sparking kiss. 

He is quick and unashamed to nip at your lips, silently commanding for them to open in entrance. You know it all too well and instantly allow his plundering of your sweetness. As quick and as agile as a snake the man moves, his tongue a vicious serpent as it swipes over your tongue, your mouth, everywhere. It is as if he owns it, staking his claim over you and your delicious taste. Before you manage to realize it his hands are on your shoulders. Fingers are gripping your skin in a hard embrace of contact, though you do not argue with master's sense of possessiveness. You simply revel in it, loving how much he wants you, always, in soul as much as in body.

And then just as sudden as it started, Loki is pulling away from you, leaving your lips swollen and red from the simple animalistic ferocity and need he had been biting, nipping, and sucking at them. There is a satisfied look of amusement in those emerald eyes. Loki leans back, moving one hand from your shoulder back into your h/l h/c hair and pulls you forward, against his warm chest.

The both of you sit like that for a little while. You open your mouth to speak after a moment, but quickly close it, your face flustered and red from the intimate treatment, the kind end to a simple show of intimate affection. He respects your wishes for just a kiss. Only a kiss. Loki never forces you onward unless you genuinely wish (though it won't stop him from doing so if a hint of want is shown, no matter how much you may protest).

His hand is soft and sprawling through your hair, soothing your mind into a gentle hum of calmness.

"I love you, Master Loki," a whisper sounds from kiss-swollen, flushed lips.

"I love you too, y/n." Loki says after a few minutes, you lying against his chest with a soft smile on your face.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I've always wanted to do some form of Reader-Insert type thingy. I mean, I always loved reading them when I was just starting to fangirl, but the downside is: THEY ALMOST ALWAYS SUCKED. Hey, not insulting all people who write them. I'm just saying the vast majority that I used to read (most of them were on quizzilla before nick bought it out) didn't read very well.
> 
> The final straw was the avengers fandom rolling in my life. I mean, seriously. Loki. Just...Just Loki. He's his own reason.
> 
> This was LOOSELY inspired by this 'confession' post on tumblr: http://sukithefangirl.tumblr.com/post/24634653499/good-lord-in-the-holiest-heaven-and-the-devil-in So, for a ~~really~~ more submissive person like me, I got a bit of inspiration from it.
> 
> The original thing is a lot more....well, sexual really. I mean, I suppose this could be a first part or prelude to a more literal Reader-Insert of what the 'confession' is talking about, but I wanna see how people think of this one before I go wri-oh hell I'll wind up writing it anyways XD
> 
> So yeah, I recomend that you use some word program to make it more personal to you, putting in your specifics and such. Idk, makes the experience better when you see your name right there vs y/n and have to mentally put it in.


End file.
